


i need someone to show me (my place in all of this)

by luminousbeingsweare



Series: in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gen, Humor, I Love The Jedi, In this house we love and respect the Jedi Order, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, No matter what Luke says, Platonic Relationships, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Rey Skywalker, This is supposed to be funny I swear, Time Travel Fix-It, because let's be real, but it will get better as we go along, but its not a lot i promise, jedi-friendly, no I don't take criticism, some angst because i seem to be incapable of writing a fic without some level of angst, that's what they are, they all need hugs okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeingsweare/pseuds/luminousbeingsweare
Summary: Luke Skywalker was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be one with the Force, a Force Ghost to try and guide the next generation of Jedi, whenever Rey decided to get around to that. Waking up in the Tatooine desert with Rey, more than three decades in the past, is not where he’s supposed to be.-Luke and Rey are thrown back to the beginning of ANH with zero warning from the Force. Neither of them are ready for this at all.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773922
Comments: 110
Kudos: 297





	1. desert

Luke opened his eyes. It was an unusual action, considering the fact that he was dead and, as such, shouldn’t have been unconscious for any reason. It only took a glance around to know where he was. He’d known this place like the back of his hand once upon a time, though it has been a long while since he’d last set foot here.

“Why am I on Tatooine?” He mused aloud, breathing in sharply as he heard his voice. That didn’t sound right.

Luke raised a hand and stared in wonder at the young, unaged hand that appeared. On Tatooine, as his younger self...this must be some sort of vision. Why he’d been given a vision when he was already one with the Force, he had no idea.

“The Force works in mysterious ways, Luke Skywalker,” He told himself with no little amount of sarcasm. “The Force apparently likes to give visions to dead people too.” He sighed. “Become a Force Ghost, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.”

He kicked a small pile of sand away with a little frustration, before abruptly freezing in place, eyes widening as he felt that presence in the Force. He’d been told by some that he felt as bright as a _sun_ in the Force, that his overwhelming power evident to anyone even the slightest bit Force-sensitive. If this is what he felt like, Luke couldn’t blame them. Once he’d understood the familiarity, it hadn’t been hard to figure out who was responsible. There weren’t many Force Users who could have rivalled the strength of his Father’s abilities that had been passed to him, as the likelihood of a Force-sensitive person being born like her without any underlying causes, such as blood relations, was negligible.

“Master Skywalker?”

Oh no. Please don’t be who he thinks it is.

“Master Skywalker!”

_Kriffing hells_.

Luke turned to see Rey, his not-student, standing a few feet away, looking at him seemingly very confused. What a surprise. She was squinting at him, most likely feeling his Force Signature to verify if it really was him. He felt a tinge of pride at the clever approach, which he quickly covered by walking over to where she stood, stopping an arm’s length away.

“What-” He switched tracks, “Why are you in my vision?” He asked brusquely.

Rey started, her hands moving to remove her hood. Luke automatically raised a hand, stalling her movement and covering her head once more.

“Don’t do that,” He chided, “It’s better to keep it on, less chance of getting sand blown on your head.”

She blinked at him but didn’t argue so he took it as a win.

“What are you doing here?” He asked again. She shouldn’t be here in the Force when he’d only just seen her on Tatooine a short while ago. There was no way she’d survived all of that only to die right after fighting off the Emperor on something as inconsequential as a speeder accident or something as equally foolish for an accomplished Force User, let alone Jedi.

“I’ve been exploring Tatooine.” She began to explain, haltingly, what she had been up to since he’d seen her last. “I haven’t left yet, and from what I can see that hasn’t changed but,” She paused to look around at the immediate surroundings, “This is not where I remember being last.”

Luke’s brows furrowed. He raised a hand to his chin, momentarily surprised at the lack of facial hair before remembering why. “That...doesn’t make sense.”

Rey frowned at him. “Shouldn’t you be all,” She waved her hand, motioning to nothing in particular, “blue and glowy? Since you’re dead?”

“Good question,” He admitted. “However, contrary to popular belief, Jedi do not have to answer to everything. From what I understand, either you’re dead and I’m having some sort of vision, or somehow I’ve come back to life a few decades younger.”

Now that he thought about it, there was another possibility, though it was far too outlandish to even consider. Though, there was no harm in checking, especially since there was a rather simple method right in front of him.

He breathed in and stretched his senses out, taking care not to alert Rey to what he was doing. He briefly closed his eyes when he found what he needed and stood up straight, deliberately moving away from Rey, blocking her senses from it for a few moments so she couldn’t interfere. Should this turn out to be real, he didn’t wish to cause her any unnecessary harm.

“Master-”

He didn’t hear whatever she said next, her voice becoming covered by the loud bang as the shot hits a few steps away from him. He suppresses his reflex to flinch and instead shakes his head sharply at her as her hand moves towards her lightsaber. She seems to get the hint and instead moves closer to the speeder, keeping her eyes up towards the mountain cliffs where the shot seemed to come from.

Luke closed his eyes and raised his hand, waiting for the right moment to come. Almost...almost...and there!

He reached out with the Force, halting the shot in it’s tracks, letting it hover for a few seconds, before sending it back where it came. He knew he’d done it correctly when the Sand person’s life force extinguished. Luke lowered his hand, brushing his tunic off absently. He turned to face Rey, who was standing a few paces away, a scowl on her face.

“What was that?” Rey demanded, stomping her foot in the sand in a manner rather reminiscent of a child. Luke almost opened his mouth to tell her to respect her elders but he wanted to enjoy the pretense of his youthful body for a while longer.

“Those were some Sand People. They like to try and steal from the non-native residents of Tatooine.”

Rey gave a dry look that practically screamed ‘No _Kriff_.’ “I meant why did you let them almost hit you. You’re a Jedi! Couldn’t you sense them?”

Luke looked up towards the sky, wishing for this strange vision to end already. “Why don’t you scream the word Jedi louder? I don’t think they quite heard you on Coruscant.”

He sighed, suddenly weary and a little embarrassed at his half thought-out idea. “Of course I could sense them, but if I remember this correctly, I needed them to attack so that they can bring out someone that-”

“Hello there,” A very familiar voice cut in. “Are you both alright?”

Luke felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest. He turned slowly, absentmindedly seeing Rey react to the no-doubt strange expression on his face, falling into an offensive stance, prepared to strike at any sight of danger. He wanted to scream at the thought of Rey attacking Master Kenobi with a lightsaber, but he wasn’t sure who would come out of that fight nor did he want to know the outcome.

“Ben,” He tried not to sound as shocked as he felt but he didn’t think he hid it well enough based on the look Obi-Wan gave him. “Am I glad to see you.”

And wasn’t that the truth. Despite everything, he had always been glad to see the Jedi Master, even before the Empire fell when he had felt betrayed by the only mentor figures he’d had at that point for keeping so many secrets. It had taken some time before he’d realized that Obi-Wan had been drowning in so many lies, many of which were to himself, that he’d done the best he thought he could. After he cut himself off from the Force and went into hiding, of the many aspects of being connected to Force, the one he’d missed the most was the ability to converse with Force Ghosts. He’d spent countless hours, often after he’d tried and failed to meditate, about what Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, even his Father though that one was too painful for entirely different reasons, would say to him, about how he failed to rebuild the Jedi.

He looked up at the man from his lowered viewpoint. From this angle, this man who had seemed larger than life to him just seemed to be an old, tired man, yet there was a sense of serenity around him like he was someone who had found his place in the universe, his inner peace. Luke envied him, a distinctly un-Jedi-like reaction.

Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, his peace was about to be disrupted, especially since he’d just confirmed that this was, in fact, not a vision.

“Obi-Wan,” Luke huffed, finally placing a hand on the floor and pushing himself upright. The look of surprise in the old man’s eyes was almost enough to make him laugh out loud.

“We need to talk.”

Obi-Wan gave him a measuring look, narrowing his eyes before turning to face Rey. “And who might you be, young lady?”

Rey, not hesitating from taking the chance to make new friends, introduced herself eagerly. “I’m Rey,” She paused, glancing in his direction before continuing. “Rey Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows flew up, the surprised look in his face becoming even more so as he processed this information. “Well then, I must admit I am very interested in hearing this explanation.”

“That’s not important right now. We’ve brought R2-D2 for you because he has a message. We actually got him after the Jawas brought them to the homestead...to…” He trailed off, a sense of horror rising in him as he remembered.

Luke scrambled to stand, and got in the speeder, motioning for Rey to get in as well. “We need to go! We might make it back in time to save them!”

Rey hurriedly followed his lead, but Obi-Wan didn’t move, asking with a confused look, “Save who?”

Luke snapped his head around, getting ready to leave and directed, “Listen to me, this is very important. Go back to your place and grab the lightsabers and anything else you think you’ll need to take with you to the Rebellion. We won’t be coming back here. I’ll meet you back at your house soon.”

He hit the pedal of the speeder and left, not giving the other Jedi Master a chance to ask any questions.

“Master Skywalker, what is going on?” Rey asked loudly, trying to talk over the sound of the speeder.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I think we’ve travelled back in time.”

“What?” She sputtered incoherently for a moment. “What do you mean _travelled back in time_?”

“I mean, the old man we just saw was my old Jedi Master who should be dead, and I’m at the same age where this exact scenario just happened except you weren’t here obviously,” He then added, “And I didn’t take off in a speeder last time, but everything else was the same.”

There was a pause as she tried to ingest this information. After a few minutes, she asked, “Wait, so how old are you now?”

“Physically? Nineteen years old.”

“ _Nineteen_?”

The speeder began to slow down as they reached their destination, however, based on the smoke coming from the homestead, it was already too late. He couldn’t sense his Uncle or Aunt in the Force, their remains no doubt cooling on the other side of the farm. He did sense two others, the few Stormtroopers that had caused this destruction seemed to not have left yet.

“Rey,” Luke started, his voice calm and steady, “I need to borrow your lightsaber.”

Luke wasn’t sure what she was sensing from him, but she handed the weapon over without a word. He dropped out of the speeder, igniting the lightsaber in one swift movement, watching as the yellow plasma emerged from the hilt. He stalked over to the two presences he felt, holding the weapon carefully.

“The droids we’re looking for don’t seem to be here-”

Luke used the Force to pull the communicators away from their hands, slicing them into pieces with the blade as the troopers turned to face him.

“It’s a Jedi!”

He raised his lightsaber as they turned their blasters on him, and began to shoot. He deflected each shot, taking care not to hit anyone, and pulled their blasters away as well, moving them off to the side.

“You didn’t find anything here, but the civilians destroyed your communicators so you can’t call for backup until tomorrow.” He spoke confidently, impressing this phrase on the weak-minded Imperials until the Mind-Trick held.

“I didn’t find anything here, but the civilians destroyed our communicators so we can’t call for backup until tomorrow.” They repeated, sounding droid-like with the unnatural monotone.

“Good.” Luke distinguished the lightsaber and turned to go back to the speeder where Rey awaited him, remembering to hover the blasters along with him at the last second. The smell of ash and burnt flesh would follow him for a while longer it seemed, as he left the homestead, leaving behind the remains of his childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey: hey so, uh, aren’t you supposed to be dead?
> 
> Luke: you should be too, that’s not stopping you from standing there and annoying me
> 
> Also
> 
> Rey: there’s a sniper up there that’s about to shoot you, you do know that right??
> 
> Luke: dw I got this, I just need them to hit me so I can-
> 
> Luke: *Ko’d by the shot*
> 
> Rey: ...that didn’t work at all
> 
> Obi-Wan: Hello there. Is that young Luke lying there unconscious?
> 
> Rey: yes
> 
> Obi-Wan: may I ask why?
> 
> Rey: because he’s an idiot, that’s why
> 
> Rey, doing a double-take: wait, who are you?


	2. departure

Rey had no idea what was going on, but seeing the look on Master Skywalker’s younger face as he returned from the burnt farmhouse made her slightly wary of asking about it. After returning to the speeder, he’d gone silent, the Jedi Master’s gaze a million parsecs away thinking about Force knows what. A few more minutes of this silence passed until Rey decided that he’d had more than enough brooding time for the time being and decided that she would need to act if he wouldn’t.

Rey casually sidled up closer to Master Skywalker who was sitting in the seat beside her, who didn’t react apart from side-eying her, and nonchalantly asked, “So, who’s the old hermit we saw earlier?”

Master Skywalker rolled his eyes at her, “The ‘old hermit’ as you say is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He taught me for a few days before,” He faltered but pushed on, “Before being killed by my father while trying to rescue Leia on the first Death Star.”

Well then. There certainly was a lot to unpack there. This old, worn-out looking man was a Jedi Master? Rey almost asked if one of the requirements of being a Jedi Master included looking like a homeless person, but held herself back at the last second. It was probably extenuating circumstances, such as being one of the last Jedi in hiding from a galactic empire that was hunting you down, or at least that was the impression Rey got from the explanation Master Skywalker had given her on why he’d tried to rebuild the Jedi Order.

“So we’re going back to get him so he can help us, right?” When he didn’t respond, she pressed on, “With the things you have to do which you _still_ haven’t told me about.”

Rey felt like reaching over and stopping the speeder when he didn’t respond again, to demand answers from him. The only reason she didn’t is that she wasn’t sure if she could stop the speeder from crashing into the mountainside in time.

It’s fine, she told herself. I can just get it out of him later. She ignored the small part of her that told her that the likelihood of Master ‘I Don’t Tell Anyone Anything’ Skywalker telling her anything willingly was close to nil.

Thankfully they reached Master Kenobi’s place relatively quickly. Rey got out of the speeder, nose wrinkling as a cloud of sand rose as her feet hit the sand. She hadn’t intended to return to a desert planet anytime soon, the only reason being to bring Master Skywalker and Leia’s lightsabers back to the only place she thought would be fitting for them to remain. She did not want to stay here any longer than she already had, her previous exploring aside, and was more than ready to leave with Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. She made her way to the small home and knocked on the door, listening to Master Skywalker’s footsteps as he caught up to her.

Master Kenobi answered right away and greeted them warmly, a large bag on the chair beside him that seemed to be filled with a ton of journals and notebooks for some reason. “I’ve collected my belongings as you suggested.”

Rey didn’t know which was funnier: the idea that Master Skywalker’s command had been a mere suggestion or the smile on Master Kenobi’s face at the affront on Master Skywalker’s.

“Before we depart, there is a matter that I am compelled to discuss.” Master Kenobi looked between Master Skywalker and herself a few times before squaring his shoulders up, steeling himself for whatever he was planning to say next.

“The Jedi Order was a religious order. Attachments were forbidden, and commitments that would interfere with their vows to the Order such as marriage were forbidden as well.” The other Jedi Master inclined his head before looking at Master Skywalker, a strange glimmer in his eye. “I must admit, I did not expect this, but I will not begrudge you for this. I do not know the extent of what you know, however, it seems as though Mrs. Skywalker had known, judging by the saber she carries.” He gestured to the lightsaber hilt visible on her waist.

Rey choked on her spit. “ _Mrs. Skywalker_?”

Master Skywalker rushed to explain, shaking his head and raising his hands defensively, “She is not my _wife_.” He sounded disgusted by the mere thought of it, which simultaneously relieved and irritated her. “That’s not - we’re not - I’m not explaining this right.”

Master Skywalker began to pace, his hands turning into fists at his side as he explained, “We’re from the future. Mentally myself, but physically for Rey here. I died and became a Force Ghost years from now after I became a Jedi Master. In my youth,” He laughed at the double entendre, “You taught me for a few days after today until your death after which Master Yoda taught me for some time until his death and my Knighting.”

“That’s not possible,” Master Kenobi proclaimed, his face paling in shock as he listened to the explanation, “You must have seen a vision of some sort, a particularly strong one at that. Time travel...that’s…” He trailed off.

“Believe me, it was no vision. How can it be, when I have Rey herself here standing before me? She shouldn’t even be born until at least a decade from now.”

“That cannot be true,” Master Kenobi protested, though Rey noted that it wasn’t as strong as before.

Master Skywalker’s lips quirked, but it didn’t feel genuinely humorous. “Search your feelings,” He said scathingly, “You know it to be true.”

There was a pause as Master Kenobi reached out with the Force. After a few moments, his eyes widened and his gaze flew back to Master Skywalker, looking at him as though he were an entirely different person, which he technically was. Rey wasn’t sure what the old man - the old man that wasn’t Skywalker, though she wasn’t sure if Master Skywalker could be called an old man now - was sensing from Master Skywalker, but whatever it was made him warily back up a little, a despairing look in his eyes.

“What have you done to yourself?” Master Kenobi murmured, a wrinkled hand moving to cover his mouth in horror.

Master Skywalker frowned deeply, seemingly caught unaware by this reaction. “What are you-” He stopped and started again, “We don’t have time for this. Leia is up there on the Death Star. We need to go save her.”

“Alright,” Master Kenobi stopped, a feeling of embarrassment radiating from him as he remarked, “not married then?”

Rey shuddered, “No, definitely not.”

Rey remembered seeing an old holo of Master Skywalker after the whole debacle with the Sith. It had portrayed the younger Master Skywalker in a heroic pose, depicting the image of the Rebel Hero, the legendary Jedi that even Rey, who lived in the middle of nowhere knew of. Seeing the young hero in front of her, even while knowing that the older Master Skywalker was in there, was strange. She’d gotten used to the old, grouchy Jedi and associated that particular image with Luke Skywalker, replacing the young war hero with the ragged hermit in her mind. Seeing the young man with the old man’s demeanour was disorientating, to say the least.

“However, I must admit that he does look better now, especially without the scruffy-looking beard.” Rey quipped, a small smile growing on her face as the aforementioned man let out an offended noise.

“Scruffy-looking? Forgive me, it wasn’t like ancient Jedi Temples keep facial hair kits lying around for Jedi Masters to use.”

“Yes, it certainly contributed to the whole hermit thing you had going on.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

Obi-Wan chose this point to cut in, “Perhaps, we should make a move on. Didn’t you say we were on a tight deadline?”

Master Skywalker waved his hands and grabbed the lightsaber and bag as it moved towards him, ignoring the pointed look Master Kenobi sent him. “You’re right. It’s about time we go to the cantina. Let’s go.”

Rey hurriedly moved, trying to keep up as Master Skywalker turned the speeder on and placed their items in the back, Master Kenobi at her heels.

“Master Skywalker,” She huffed, tired of constantly having to follow after him without knowing what was going on, “Why are we going to the cantina?”

He didn’t respond, moving to sit in the driver’s seat once more, gesturing for them to do the same. Once they had all been seated and they’d begun to drive away, Master Skywalker turned his head slightly, still keeping his eyes in front of him, and said, “We’re going to see some old friends, though they probably don’t know it, and get a ride off of this planet. Then, we are going to go find the Death Star, a planet-killing space station, and rescue my sister Leia, who’s being held there by the Empire, including our father, though he doesn’t know that yet either, Darth Vader. Any questions?”

“Yes, of course, I have questions!” She burst out. “How are we here? Why are you so young instead of coming here as you were like me?”

“Any questions that I _can_ answer?” Master Skywalker asked, exasperatedly.

She stopped abruptly and thought for a moment. “Yes. How far back did we travel?”

Master Skywalker hummed, clearly running the numbers in his head, “About 35 years I’d say.”

She’d known he was an old man, but for him to be in his youth _thirty-five_ __ye_ ars ago _ made him about as old as the other old man with them. “Are you still going to help teach me?” At his wry look, she added, “You know, since you’re alive now and you didn’t get around to teaching me much-”

“Yes,” Master Skywalker pressed his lips together tightly. She felt a sense of embarrassment from him as he assured her, “I will teach you more about being a Jedi, though Leia seems to have taught you to be a fine Jedi in my absence.”

The unexpected praise caused her face to redden unwillingly, a feeling of joy and pride rising in her chest as she stuttered, “Oh, um, well-I, er, thank you.”

He gave her an amused look, a childish sort of glee in his eyes as he watched her fumble over her words. She crossed her arms and declared to no one in particular, “It’s just the heat, that’s _all_.” She emphasized the last part, narrowing her eyes at Master Skywalker, practically daring him to laugh at her, and decided to continue with the questions.

“Has Leia time travelled too?”

She watched as he startled and immediately closed his eyes, reaching out for his twin in the Force. Her heart sunk as his eyes opened and a touch of grief appeared. “No,” He croaked out, and tried to clear his throat. “Anything else?”

Yes, but she felt bad now so she decided to come back to it later. “No, that’s it for now.”

He paused, and this time he turned to face her fully and added, with a strange look in his eyes, “By the way, you don’t have to keep calling me Master Skywalker. Just Luke is fine.”

Rey didn’t say anything for a moment.

He sighed and turned back around. “It’ll be less confusing for others, considering I look the same age as you.” He explained, a rough note in his voice.

“Okay.”

“It just makes-okay?”

“Okay, Luke” It was easier to call him by his first name when he looked a year younger than her. “What about my name?”

“What _about_ your name?”

She inhaled slowly, “Should I change it? There weren’t any other Skywalkers left when I’d chosen it, but since you’re here now…” She trailed off.

Luke didn’t even take the time to think and replied with, “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s your name now, you don’t have to change it because of other people. If you do want to change it to something else,” He cleared his throat, before continuing, “That’s ultimately your decision.”

She gave him a dry look, “Change it to what? Palpatine? I’d sooner go back to being ‘just Rey’ than that.”

There was a choking sound from off to the side. Master Kenobi looked like he was about to keel over, with his wide eyes and hard coughing. Rey reached a hand over, patting him on the back a few times forcefully. “Are you alright?”

“No-yes I’m fine.” He coughed a few more times before wheezing out, “Palpatine? Why would you be named _Palpatine_?”

“He’s my grandfather.” She explained.

“Technically he’s your father,” Luke butt in, quite unnecessarily in her opinion, “Since your father was a clone of his, the Emperor would more accurately be considered your father instead of grandfather.”

“Did I ask?” Rey snapped. “No, I didn’t. Just because you want someone else to join your ‘my dad is an evil Sith Lord club’ does not mean you can just say that my grandfather is my father like that.”

“What do you mean ‘just say?’ I’m telling you the _scientific facts_. Your father was a clone of Palpatine, making Palpatine your father more than your grandfather, especially since he’d double as two of your grandparents.”

Rey was ready to throttle him, the Jedi Master title be damned. “I remember my father, and he _was not_ -”

  
“ _Children_.” Master Kenobi raised his voice, stopping Rey from finishing her sentence and, in turn, preventing her from reaching across the seat to put her hands around the other Jedi’s neck. “We’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey: should I change my name?
> 
> Luke: why the hell would u do that?
> 
> Rey: so people don't keep asking if we're married??
> 
> Luke: so ur gonna call yourself Palpatine? In this day and age?? I think not-
> 
> Rey: no stupid, I'm just gonna be Rey Nobody again
> 
> Luke: Nah
> 
> Rey: you're probably going to regret this later on but sure, whatever
> 
> Also
> 
> Rey: just because your daddy is an evil Sith Lord-
> 
> Luke: bitch you too, your dad's a Sith Lord just like mine, I'm not special
> 
> Rey: excuse me?? fite me u coward, how DARE you
> 
> Obi-Wan, suffering in the backseat listening to these idiots: are we there yet? please god, tell me we're almost there


	3. cantina

The day had just started, but Luke was already tired of all this.

“Luke, take this speeder and try to get a good price for it. We’ll need the funds to secure a ship for ourselves.” Obi-Wan ordered. Luke almost wanted to argue for a moment but relented when the old man gave him a look.

“I’m older than you.” He grumbled to himself, but not low enough as Obi-Wan called out, “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Luke called back, a false bright tone in his voice and left, off to find a place to sell the vehicle, making sure that nothing important was left including the two droids he’d been ignoring the entire time, too focused on Rey. 

They had been unusually quiet after showing Leia’s message to Obi-Wan, following along with the Jedi. Now that he thought about it, they probably thought they were insane, talking about time travel and such, and were just waiting to get back to Leia. He ignored the pang in his heart as he thought of his sister, and hastened his pace. He didn’t have the luxury of time, he could think about the ramifications of his current situation once everyone was out of danger.

Thankfully, it wasn’t that hard to find someone to purchase the speeder and, surprisingly, got more credits out of it, no doubt due to his increased experience in haggling over prices. He removed the excess from last time and deigned to find a place to put them. He knew that the price they gave last time would secure them a flight and he wanted to keep some extra credits. It didn’t take him long to learn the last time that extra credits could be incredibly useful. He began to make his way back to the marketplace, where Obi-Wan, Rey, R2-D2 and C3PO were still waiting for him.

“I’m assuming you aren’t his offspring either,” He heard Obi-Wan comment while he was making his way back and he quickened his footsteps because _no_.

“What-“ Rey shook her head, “No, I’m not. Thank the Force. I’m not related to him all, as far as we know. Or _I_ know because he doesn’t tell me anything.” She added the last part somewhat bitterly, which he didn’t think was entirely deserved.

Luke decided to cut this conversation short and informed them that he’d managed to sell the speeder for a higher rate than expected. Obi-Wan didn’t seem to have anything other than the bag with him, without the lightsabers which Luke suspected he carried on him since the man hadn’t presented his father’s lightsaber to him yet.

“Rey, do you have any extra pockets?”

She glanced at him warily, her stance shifting as if he would reach out and try to look for a pocket on her clothes himself. “Why are you asking?”

“Because,” He raised the bag filled with credits, “I need someplace to store the extra credits to use in the case of an emergency.”

Rey didn’t seem convinced, “Don’t you have your own pockets?”

Of all the things to ask, “No, I don’t.” At her growing grin, he added, “It wasn’t like my past self would have known to wear clothes with pockets today because it would somehow be important, and everything else was destroyed. Now, are you going to take it or not?”

She didn’t respond for a few moments. Eventually, she sighed and reached out to unwrap her belt from around her waist.

“What-“ Luke moved back swiftly, raising the bag to cover his line of sight as he cried out, “What are you doing? Why are you undressing in the middle of the street?”

R2 let out a beep that meant he was laughing at Luke, and he heard C3PO tell the astromech droid to be more respectful towards their new Master. He turned to face Obi-Wan, who hadn’t been looking at Rey when this whole thing started. He turned back around when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him forward, his gaze automatically moving towards the person holding onto him. Thankfully it was Rey, fully-clothed but sans belt.

“Will you calm down?” She asked, rolling her eyes at his facial expression. “I just took off my belt because I have a pouch in it that we can use for the credits.” She lifted the brown accessory, tracing a finger along a small pouch attached to the belt.

“Oh,” He said, realizing that his overreaction was a little embarrassing, “I see.” He placed the credits in the pouch and stayed quiet while she put the belt back on. When she finished, he piped back up, “Alright, now it’s time to go to the cantina.”

Rey threw her head back, visibly frustrated with the entire situation which, strangely enough, made him feel kind of guilty before he shook it off. Her problems were not his problems, no matter what his guilty conscience was telling him. “Why can’t we just skip the cantina part?”

He raised an eyebrow at her sardonically, “And steal a ship instead? Where’s the moral high ground we’re supposed to embody, my young apprentice? No, it’s better to get a ship the same way we did last time. Besides, I already said, we’re here to see some old friends.”

He saw her mouth ‘my young apprentice’ from the corner of his eye mockingly, as Obi-Wan startled at the form of address, a strange woeful look in his eyes as he looked between the two of them. “We look the same age, _Master_ , so you can’t go around calling me that either.”

Luke shot her a glare, beginning to feel the frustration rise up in him as well, and snapped back with, “Would you prefer if I called you _sweetheart_ instead? Or maybe _Dearest_ ? _Love of my life_? By your reasoning, shouldn't we pretend to be married then?”

Rey snarled at him viciously, her face turning increasingly red as he continued listing various affectionate pet names. “No, that's not what I meant. I thought,” She faltered and Luke thought he saw a shine of tears in her eyes as she continued, “I thought we were supposed to be family, but you've been treating me like _kriff_ ever since we met!” Her hands clenched into fists and for a moment, Luke thought she might actually hit him, but instead, she turned around and inhaled deeply before turning back around to face him, visibly calmer than before. “I can’t do this right now, can we just go?” She asked wearily.

Luke felt the guilty feeling from earlier resurge, this time increasing exponentially as he looked down at her fatigued face and downtrodden stance.

“I’m sorry,” He swallowed roughly, forcing himself not to look down at his feet like a child, “You’re right. I haven’t been treating you fairly at all.” He admitted, the regret rearing it’s head at him. “It’s better if you ask Obi-Wan to help you. He’d be much better and we can go our separate ways after this.” He said the last part quietly, well aware of the dangers of speaking Obi-Wan’s name out loud now.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, practically seething as she asked, “What do you mean ‘go our separate ways’? You can’t just leave!” She didn’t give him a chance to explain, her voice rising as she stated, “I don’t want anybody else, I want you!”

“Oh,” He said quietly.

“Yes,” Rey’s face was losing some of it’s colour as she calmed further, the flush in her cheeks decreasing as she continued to inhale and exhale deeply. “Oh.”

“If you’re both finished,” Obi-Wan interrupted them for what felt like the millionth time. He looked as exhausted as Luke felt, probably because he was having to listen to them do their back and forth nonsense at least three times today, “The cantina is right over there. Unless you’d prefer that I go myself so you can continue this discussion?”

Rey shook her head, “No, let's go to the cantina now. There’s nothing else for me to say at this time.”

“Rey-“

“I said let’s go.” And with that, she strode away, her head held high, not turning to look back at them.

“You’re going the wrong way,” Luke held back a bubble of laughter, pointing at a door in the opposite direction, “The cantina is over there.”

She spun on her heel, turning around and continuing to stride in the other direction. He noted, thoroughly amused, that her cheeks were tinted pink as she passed by him. Luke smiled and grabbed the bag with journals, and followed in her wake, Obi-Wan still silently walking beside him.

“She’s your student?” Obi-Wan asked.

“In a manner of speaking,” Luke replied, “I didn’t really get around to much teaching before I died, but I did talk to her sometimes after I became a Force Ghost.”

“Force Ghost?”

“You taught me how to separate my consciousness after becoming one with the Force and communicate with the living.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan looked surprised at this, “I had enough time to teach you the ways of the Whills?”

“Yes,” Luke remarked dryly, “But it was after you died and I was trying to learn as much as I could about the Jedi in as little time as I could.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan didn’t say anything further and they spent the rest of the walk in silence.

When they reached the cantina, Luke told the droids to stay outside until they were done, remembering how the bartender had reacted the last time. They made their way inside cautiously, keeping a tight grip on the bag as Luke tried to find Rey. He finally spotted her standing by the bar with Obi-Wan by her side in front of a Wookiee. Luke recognized the presence of his long-time friend Chewbacca, though he, like many others, did not know Luke yet. Luke made his way over, swerving past all of the other patrons until he reached the bar.

Obi-Wan greeted Chewbacca in Shyriiwook, seemingly recognizing him though Luke wasn’t sure why or how the old Jedi Master would know him. Rey, on the other hand, audibly gasped and began to excitedly speak to Chewbacca as well. He suspected that she’d recognized him and he was beginning to feel a little left out of the conversation, when the Wookiee began to lead them around, presumably to where his partner was sitting.

Sure enough, Luke felt a smile begin to form as he looked down upon the past self of his brother-in-law and best friend, Han Solo. They each took a seat on their side of the table, just about managing to fit in the small booth. They waited patiently as Chewbacca spoke to Han for a moment.

Rey turned her head to him, “Luke,” She raised her eyebrows at him, glancing back at the man across the table, “Who is this?”

Luke grinned at her, the first of which she’s seen from him since they'd met, now that he thought about it, and exclaimed. “This,” He gestured towards the man exaggeratedly, “is Han Solo. The owner of the Millenium Falcon, one of the best and fastest ships ever in the galaxy.”

Rey didn’t seem to hear anything past the name ‘Han Solo.’ “ _You’re_ Han Solo? The smuggler and…” She trailed off. Luke could think of many things that she could have said, including but not limited to Leia’s husband, Ben’s father, the man I saw murdered after a few days of knowing you (and didn’t _that_ sound familiar to Luke).

Poor Han looked at them like they were all insane, which if he was being completely honest, was a fair reaction. Despite his introduction and gloating, Luke didn’t think Han received this sort of recognition, either as an infamous smuggler or war hero, until after the Empire fell and he got married to Leia. “And what?” He asked, perplexed.

Luke elbowed Rey in the ribs as she opened her mouth to answer, causing her to glower at him slightly. “And the man who’s going to take us to Alderaan.”

“Oh really,” Han leaned back in his chair, looking between each of them before facing Luke before asking, “And what makes you think I’m going to do that?”

Luke places the bag of credits on the table, sliding it over to Han’s side. “We have the credits.”

Han didn’t even look down at the bag, “It’s not enough.”

Obi-Wan added, “We’ll triple the amount if you can get us to Alderaan without any trouble from the Imperials.”

“Who exactly is ‘us’?”

“Myself, my uncle, my,” He struggled to find something to call her, “Rey, an astromech and a protocol droid.”

Obi-Wan looked like he’d been hit over the head at the thought of being Luke’s uncle and Rey seemed ready to actually punch him this time, which confused him until he remembered the conversation they had earlier. Luke hastily mouthed ‘sorry’ to which she simply rolled her eyes again.

Han clearly thought they were crazy, offering the price that they were, but quickly agreed. Right before he left, he said, “Alright, meet me in the hanger in 15 minutes.”

They agreed and watched as the smuggler and the Wookiee walked away, a shifty-looking Rodian in their tail though Luke wasn’t that concerned. Han and Chewie could handle one smuggler on their own easily.

There was an awkward pause as they all looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

“Some old friends,” Rey said disbelievingly, “You mean _Han Solo_ and _Chewbacca_! Why didn’t you just tell me?” She demanded, not giving him a chance to explain before she continued, “Is this where you first met them? They’re so young, well at least Han is, and they don’t even know about any of it.”

“Why would I have told you beforehand?”

Obi-Wan put his face into his hands and groaned loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, poking various parts of Rey's outfit: you got a pocket somewhere here that I can use or what??
> 
> Rey, swatting his hands away: what do you want it for?
> 
> Luke: I have some extra credits I need to store for an emergency
> 
> Rey, displaying her various hidden pockets: Why didn't u just say so? Listen, old man. I was a scavenger. Do u even know what that means? It means I've got a million and one pockets to use. Where are the credits?
> 
> Obi-Wan, completely done with their bullshit: When did you say I died last time? Please tell me it's sometimes soon.
> 
> Also
> 
> Han: how do you know these people anyway?
> 
> Luke: This is my old hermit uncle
> 
> Obi-Wan, almost tearing up: oh, Luke
> 
> Luke, pointing at Rey: and this is my, uh, she's-
> 
> Rey: I'm family
> 
> Obi-Wan, simultaneously: she's his wife
> 
> Luke, visibly sweating: she's with me I guess
> 
> Han: ...okay
> 
> (fun fact: this fic was written because I recently watched TLJ and spent all of the Rey & Luke scenes yelling 'Luke you ASSHOLE' at my screen)


	4. training

Rey looked upon the Millenium Falcon with awe. The ship looked no different to how she had seen it last, apart from a few minute differences here and there, more than thirty years in the future. It was comforting and unnerving at the same time. Unlike the people who had lived, grown, and died, the Millenium Falcon remained relatively unchanged. She moved a step closer, turning her head slightly to listen as Luke, Master Kenobi, and the droids arrived in the hanger as well.

“What a piece of junk.”

She burst out into sudden laughter at Luke’s snide comment, who gave her a hesitant smile in return. Chewbacca sounded his laughter, including Master Kenobi who chuckled at the look of indignation on Han’s face as he sputtered, “I’ll show you a piece of junk, farmboy. She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts.” He smirked at the blonde before saying, “Just like your girl.”

There was a moment of stunned silence where everyone just looked at each other before Luke began to sputter his denials. “W-what? No, why would you think that? Rey’s not - she’s not...that.” He concluded weakly.

“Is she your sister then? Or related to you?”

“No, Rey is not my sister.” Luke immediately denied, “Nor is she related to me.” He added.

“There ya go,” Han turned to Rey, “Listen, sweetheart, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, so I don’t really know why you seem to lug around with this one.”

“You barely know me,” Rey said hotly, “Besides, I’m not your sweetheart.” She added, wrinkling her nose at the endearment from a practical stranger, at least as far as he knew.

“No, you’re his,” Han said, pointing at Luke who continued to wail his denials until Master Kenobi spoke up, mirth written all over his face, “I assure you, Captain Solo, despite their surnames, Luke and Rey are not romantically involved.”

“Wait, are you telling me they share a last name too?” Han sounded delighted by this prospect, most likely having realized that he’d assumed incorrectly but seeming to enjoy tormenting Luke too much to stop. “So, they’re definitely married, right?”

Rey laughed as Luke’s continuous denials echoed as they boarded the ship.

The next day or so was pretty uneventful. They spent it mostly talking to one another, trying to catch each other up - or in Master Kenobi’s case tell him about themselves - and be careful not to let anything slip to the pilots of the ship. Rey wasn’t sure they succeeded entirely, based on the strange looks they sometimes got from Han, but she had a feeling that Chewbacca had told him about Master Kenobi being a Jedi and suspected that they were all Jedi. 

If it had been literally anyone else, Rey might have been worried, Luke had told her about the dangers of the Empire finding out about Force-sensitives, let alone other Jedi. Of course, being who they were, or at least who they were related to, making it even more important that they try and stay under the radar, so to speak. Thankfully, they knew Han, or at least they would, and they knew he wouldn’t sell them out to the Empire for some credits as many other smugglers would.

It was sometime later that the two Jedi Masters and herself gathered in a large room, crates lying around filled with various useless knick-knacks. Luke had told her that he found a way for her to train while on route, but she was feeling slightly wary as he’d had a mischievous glint in his eyes when he told her.

“This better not be the plant thing again,” She warned him, vividly remembering the incident when she embarrassed herself and he’d slapped her arm with a leaf.

“It’s not the plant thing,” He assures her, “I promise.”

Master Kenobi lifted a small sphere in his hands. “Are you sure about this, Master Luke?”

“Of course.” He nodded.

Rey was not amused in the slightest, “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Rey, at a loss for words, looked over to Master Kenobi for some assistance but the old man just smiled at her serenely. Grumbling under her breath, Rey ignited her lightsaber, the yellow plasma forming in a split second, and got into a defensive stance.

“Wait,” Luke called out, reaching behind him to grab something out of a crate. He tossed a piece of cloth in her direction, her scavenger reflexes causing her to grab it immediately. “Use this to cover your eyes and then try it.”

Alright, this was getting ridiculous. “You want me to stand here, like a fool, wearing a blindfold and deflect blaster shots off some tiny moving ball?” She just about held back the urge to throw the stupid cloth back in his infuriatingly handsome face.

“It’d be too easy otherwise,” He explained as if that made it any better.

“I’m not going to do this,” She declared, her voice coloured with a trace of disgust.

“You’re not going to do this?” Luke’s expression didn’t change.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “No, I’m not.”

“Alright then,” Luke shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I won’t be giving you any training at all then.”

“What?” She exclaimed, frustration leaking into her voice, “What do you mean you’re not going to train me?”

“I’m saying that I don’t know how much you know, how much you’ve learned from Leia in regards to your lightsaber skills and ability to connect with the Force. Since you don’t seem willing to show me, I can’t go further with teaching you until I’ve evaluated all of your skills.” Luke’s voice was calm and patient, the Jedi Master part of him in full swing, a far cry from Rey’s current vexation. Damn him for making so much sense.

“Fine,” She relented after a few more moments of silent fuming, “I’ll use the stupid training droid.”

“Great,” The piece of _Bantha poodoo_ didn’t even have the grace to not look smug. 

She put on the blindfold and ignited and raised her lightsaber again, this time breathing in deeply and reaching out towards the Force, relinquishing her human instincts and relying on the Force to guide her actions.

Her arms rose, twisting the lightsaber to catch the shot just as it came. She felt a zing of pride at the minor accomplishment, though it was soon overshadowed by her rising fury. This exercise was for beginners, those who barely knew how to use the Force, and she knew it! Rey felt an idea emerge as she blocked another shot. When the next shot came, Rey deliberately twisted the lightsaber to an angle and deflected the shot in the direction Luke had been standing in moments earlier. Within a split second, she heard the sound of a small thud and then another lightsaber being ignited, blocking the deflected shot from hitting it’s mark. Infuriated by the lack of success, Rey continued to deflect the shots towards the target of her ire, who kept up the steadily redirect the shots away from him. This continued for the next few minutes until Rey felt another presence approaching, belatedly hearing a set of footsteps once they got closer.

“What’s this?” Han’s voice sounded from near the doorway. He sounded confused and intrigued by the scene playing out in front of him. “Why is she wearing a blindfold?”

“Jedi training,” Luke simply replied, not even sounding phased by the barrage of shots being deflected his way.

“Hush now,” Master Kenobi said cheerfully, “Don’t be giving away all of our secrets.”

Rey rolled her eyes, not that they could see it, and snarked, “Oh yeah, the ancient Jedi definitely considered the art of blocking _blaster shots_ to be one of the most coveted. Force forbid anyone else from learning it too.”

“Well, they wouldn’t be able to do it without sight with such accuracy without some level of connection to the Force.”

“The Force?” Han scoffed, “Please, everyone knows there’s no such thing as some mythical energy field that controls destiny and whatnot. That’s just part of some hokey religion, like those ancient weapons you got there.”

Master Kenobi gave a mournful sigh. “It may feel like an age has passed, but I recall the days where the Jedi were the peacekeepers and protectors of civilizations. Now, the mere thought of a Jedi inspires fear and disbelief.”

Han sounded slightly uncomfortable when he replied, “It’s all just simple tricks and nonsense.”

“He says to the three Jedi,” Rey countered, deflecting the next shot with a sudden rush of energy. A few moments later, she felt the shots begin to stop and heard the droid begin to power down.

“I think we’re done for now,” Luke called out, “Well done.”

A nice sentiment, but her anger still hadn’t been abated. She waited for the last couple of shots to hit her blade, moving them away to the walls. Then, in a rush of adrenaline, she hit the last shot towards Luke who she felt turn away to look through the crates. At the very last moment, she heard the blast be deflected again, this time hitting it back towards her. She just about managed to block it, raising her blade at the last moment after which it simply dispersed.

“Nice try,” Luke said. “I’ll have to be much more distracted than that for you to get one over me like that.”

She huffed and removed the blindfold, throwing the cloth away and began glaring at Luke, who simply looked back at her with no particular expression.

“You mean like the time I hit you over the head with my staff because you were acting like a _karking sleemo_.” Rey retorted sharply.

“The only reason that happened is because I had cut myself off from the Force then so I literally _couldn’t_ sense what you were doing.”

A sudden clang from Master Kenobi’s side of the room broke through the tense atmosphere as they both turned as one to look at the Jedi Master. “You cut yourself off from the Force?” The man asked, his voice suddenly hoarse and his face pale as he stared at Luke with alarm.

“Yes?” Luke seemed baffled by the intense reaction to his casual statement.

“That’s...Luke, you can’t _do_ that.”

“But I did? It was kind of difficult at first but once I got the hang of it, it wasn’t more difficult than using Force speed.”

“That’s not-“ Master Kenobi sighed deeply, closing his eyes, and tried again, “I didn’t mean that it wasn’t physically possible. I meant that you’re not supposed to do it, no Force-sensitive should unless in dire circumstances.”

“I’d say my circumstances were pretty dire,” Luke muttered, flinching at the hard look Master Kenobi gave him.

“Not even _I_ was desperate enough to do such a thing.”

“Woah, wait a minute.” Han butt in, waving his arms around, “What’s the big deal? Why are you looking at the kid like he killed your pet bantha or something?”

Rey mouthed ‘kid’ at Luke in astonishment, who just smiled sadly at the form of address. She took a seat on a nearby crate and listened closely to what Master Kenobi was saying. Somehow, the man had been even _less_ forthcoming than Luke had been when she first met him on Ach-To and this was the first time he had tried to explain anything to them, other than that disastrous conversation when he thought they were married and tried to talk to them about it.

“Cutting yourself off from the Force is akin to cutting off a limb, perhaps even worse especially for someone as strong in the Force as you.” Master Kenobi looked grave and a little ill as he looked at Luke.

“You’d know about that, wouldn’t you?” Luke muttered darkly.

Rey wasn’t sure what that meant but Master Kenobi flinched violently but continued, a noticeable waver in his voice as he explained, “It leaves one unbalanced, disorientated as your very being tries to reconnect with the energy around you. The Jedi Temple held records of Jedi who had used this method in the past. Those who had done so for lengthy periods experienced reduced mental faculties as their mind began to deteriorate, some experiencing vivid hallucinations as they lost their grip on reality.”

“I didn’t know that,” Luke looked stunned by the information he’d been given, “I had no idea, no one ever told me. I knew it was doing something to me, harming me in some way but I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

“Alright, I don’t know anything about any of this.” Han gestured towards them, now visibly uncomfortable by the turn the conversation had taken. “I’m going to help Chewie in the cockpit. We should get to Alderaan in about 4 hours.”

Right after Han left, Luke’s eyes widened and he buried his face in his hands.

“Luke?”

“No,” He groaned. “I completely forgot. How could I forget?”

Master Kenobi frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“They’re going to use the Death Star on Alderaan.” Luke’s voice was slightly muffled by his hands but Rey heard it all the same.

“That’s going to happen _now_?!” She almost fell off her seat, clutching onto the sides tightly as she tried to regain her balance.

“ _What’s_ going to happen to Alderaan?” Master Kenobi shouted, rising from his seat to make his way across the room to stand where Luke was, crossing his arms. “Luke, tell me.” He demanded of the younger Jedi.

“I just remembered. Alderaan is going to be the first victim of the Death Star and it's going to be blasted apart soon.”

“You just remembered this _now_?”

“I had a lot on my mind,” Luke tried to defend himself, “It didn’t even occur to me to think of it until I remembered what happened the first time we were on this ship.”

“Nevermind that,” Rey interjected, “What are we going to do to stop it?”

Luke closed his eyes, his true age almost visible as he slumped his shoulders. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing?” Rey exclaimed, “Isn’t there something we can do to stop this?”

“No.” Luke ran a hand down his face wearily. “There’s nothing we can do to stop it.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han: hokey ancient religions, you know?
> 
> Rey: what the hell are you talking about?? I’m a Jedi
> 
> Han: that Jedi stuff’s just all mumbo-jumbo anyways
> 
> Rey, not having any of this: I'm literally right here
> 
> Also
> 
> Luke, out of nowhere: Alderaan is about to get blown up
> 
> Rey: what
> 
> Obi-Wan, still recovering from the last revelation: BLOWN-UP???
> 
> Rey: we need to go stop it!
> 
> Luke: we can’t
> 
> Rey: stg, this shit again-
> 
> Luke: no I mean we literally can’t, we're too far away
> 
> Luke: what do you want me to do, go out there with my laser sword and tell them to not use the planet-killing death weapon??
> 
> Rey: you weren’t even around last time, and it was a planet instead of a space station, this is amateur level stuff compared to what I saw okay??
> 
> Rey, confused: why is Master Kenobi yelling for someone named ‘Qui-Gon?’
> 
> Luke: hell if I know
> 
> (ps: Alderaan is still fine bc they left Tatooine faster than in ANH)
> 
> (pps: when I began this fic I decided to make it gen but now I've thought of making it Luke/Rey but I'm kind of unsure about it. Tell me in what you think. If I did make it Luke/Rey, it wouldn’t be until much, much later.)


	5. alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the Luke/Rey thing: 
> 
> Firstly, thank you for all the feedback, it was very helpful and none of you came off as mean at all, so if u were worrying about that, don't. I made the chapter extra long just for you guys :)
> 
> Secondly, I've decided to keep this fic Gen, so I'm going to post some Luke/Rey stuff I have - including some other drabbles that I have laying around - in a separate fic, so for the gen readers, don't worry you're fine. For those interested in Luke/Rey stuff related to this fic, check out my drabbles collection which I'll post sometime after this chapter.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter!

“What do you mean there’s nothing we can do?” Rey looked away from him, her face twisting as she yelled, “There has to be something we can do to stop it.” 

She suddenly shrieked, hitting a hand against the wall of the ship with rage, “What’s the point then? What’s the point of all of this, of coming back here if we can’t even change anything?”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, just sat there looking miserable, but looked up when at Rey’s shriek, a wary and fearful expression crossing his face at the powerful Jedi’s outburst. Luke sighed internally, the last thing they needed was for Obi-Wan to think that one of them could go off the handle at any time, especially considering who they are and how powerful they are.

Luke thought for a moment. “We can’t do anything, that’s for certain but there is someone else who can.”

“Who?” Rey demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. “Who is it?”

“Leia.”

“I thought you said she hasn’t time travelled.”

“She didn’t but she’s still my twin which makes us more closely connected in the Force than what’s considered normal. I can try and help her so that she can escape her cell before they try to destroy Alderaan. That way they’ll have to go looking for her before blowing the planet up. After all, one of the main motives was to threaten her to try and get her to give up the location of the Rebel base.” He explained, mind whirring as he thought of the likelihood of this working.

What if he made it worse? What if Leia couldn’t escape in time? What if she got captured again before they could get to her? What if they executed her?

“Luke, please.” Rey was very nearly pleading him, her eyes wide and vulnerable in a way he’d never seen before. “You have to at least try.”

Luke closed his eyes and reached out to his sister. She wasn’t that far away now, the Death Star hovering above Alderaan. She was so close…

_Leia_

He felt her confusion as she pushed back against the sudden voice in her head.

_Open the cell like this._ He sent her an image of himself manipulating the Force to destroy a locking mechanism for a door.

He felt her instinctively try to copy him, to use the Force on the cell door. It took her a moment or two but eventually he felt her triumph at the successful attempt.

_Stay hidden until we arrive_. He retreated, not waiting for her to react.

“Did it work?” Rey hurriedly asked once she realized he was finished.

Luke wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, feeling much more exhausted by the communication than he normally would. “Yes,” He exhaled, “It worked.”

“Welcome to Alderaan.” Han entered the room, seemingly oblivious to the charged atmosphere in the room. “Where exactly do I let you all off?”

“The Royal Palace. If they ask who you are, say you have Ben from Zigoola with you. They should let you pass with no trouble.” Obi-Wan instructed, ignoring the incredulous look Han shot him. To his credit, Han didn’t say anything and did as he was told. A few minutes later, they landed at the Palace on Alderaan, which was a surreal statement for Luke to even think considering this shouldn’t even be possible.

They quickly gathered their belongings and left the ship. Han was right on their heels, having left Chewbacca behind to guard the ship while he got the rest of their payment.

They were greeted by a guard who took them up to an empty room, without any seats which Luke thought was strange until he realized that they couldn’t be going around the generally populated areas of the Palace as Obi-Wan was technically on the Empire’s hit list and nobody could be truly trusted on the matter other than the Organas themselves, Rebel sympathizing planet or not.

“Is there anything I need to know before Leia’s parents get here?” Rey asked, rather sullenly in his opinion.

“Remember that they’re royalty, so you need to be careful of what you say and try not to offend them by saying the wrong thing.”

Rey looked at him like he’d just asked her to start dancing the tango with him. “ _Royalty_? You didn’t say anything about meeting royalty.”

“I thought you already knew Leia was a princess.”

“I did,” Rey whined, “But I didn’t know that meant that her parents were the leaders of the planet.”

Luke glanced her way, thoroughly confused, “That is literally what royalty _is_ and what they do.”

She blushed and tried to defend herself by saying, “I grew up on a desert planet in the middle of nowhere, give me a pass.”

“So did I, so no, you get no such pass.” Luke countered. “However, now that I think about it, you have met royalty other than Leia before.”

“Really, who?” Rey asked incredulously.

“Your father.” Luke gave her a sly grin but winced in pain as she smacked him across the shoulder. 

“Ow,” He exclaimed, mostly in surprise. “What was that for?”

“You know exactly what you did.”

“Didn’t you already discuss this?” Obi-Wan asked, rubbing at his forehead with a sigh. “I swear, I recall you both having this same conversation before.”

“Yes, but we didn’t get to finish the discussion.” Was Rey’s immediate response.

Luke looked around. “I don’t think this is the right place for _that_ kind of discussion.”

The last thing they needed was it getting back to the wrong people that the Emperor has clones stored on some secret planet as a backup in the case of his death, and oh yeah, the Emperor’s a Sith Lord. That’d go over well.

Rey seemed to be thinking along the same lines and didn’t push the issue, causing Obi-Wan to exhale in relief.

“ _You’re_ royalty?” Han eyed Rey doubtfully.

“Yes,” Luke said, grinning.

“No,” Rey said at the same time, frowning at the smuggler.

She threw him another dirty look and opened her mouth, but turned back to Han when he spoke again.

“They let ya into the Palace real quick for people that aren’t royalty,” Han commented. “How’d you manage to do that then?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “They’re old friends of mine.”

“Sure,” Han said disbelievingly, “An old fossil like you is old friends with royalty from a Core World.” Thankfully, he dropped the issue and the room fell into silence as they waited for Leia’s parents to arrive.

Just in time too because not a minute later, the Organas walked into the room. The Queen met his eyes for a quick moment before dismissing him, but Leia’s adoptive father looked at him a while longer before turning his attention on Obi-Wan. It took him a few moments to realize that Bail Organa had likely known his father as a Jedi, judging by how he knew Obi-Wan, and his mother as well, being a Senator and close friend from what Leia told him, and would recognize the physical similarities in Luke.

“Obi-Wan,” Bail greeted warmly, throwing his arms around the Jedi and giving a quick squeeze before stepping back, looking around at the group in confusion. “It seems that Leia got her message to you. Where is she?”

Poor Obi-Wan looked on the verge of tears, though Luke wasn’t sure if it was because of the hug or because he’d missed talking to reasonable people after dealing with them for the past day or so. Or maybe because Leia was still in danger of being captured on the Death Star and her father thought she was safe with them.

“She’s on the Death Star right now,” Luke interjected, “She’s escaped her cell, but we need to go get her before the Imperials find her first.”

‘Or our Father,’ he thought with a shudder.

“How do you know this?” Leia’s mother, Breha, asked, her hand reaching out to grasp her husband’s at the news of their daughter’s frightful circumstances.

Rey nudged his shoulder, “We forgot to introduce ourselves. So much for being on our best behaviour.”

“A minor setback, that’s all.” He said to her, turning back towards Leia’s parents to say, “Your Majesties, my name is Luke Skywalker.”

“Hold on,” Rey interrupted, “I thought you said it was important that Empire doesn’t find out who you are yet.”

“It is, but we can trust them. You really think they would have let Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master, into a room for a reunion without making sure that it was as safe as it can be?” Luke reminded her, somewhat gently.

She looked embarrassed again, which Luke still thought was funny and gave a slight bow to the Organas before introducing herself. “I’m Rey, by the way. Rey Skywalker.” She paused and turned back to Luke. “Did I do it right?”

“Probably not, but you get still points for trying. The bow was a nice touch.”

Rey looked a little disappointed which, in all honesty, hit a little too close to home right now for his liking. “I’m going to ask Leia next time since you clearly don’t know how to do it yourself.”

“Leia would know,” Luke began nodding before she finished her statement. “Hey!”

“I must admit Obi-Wan, I did not expect this. A Jedi is a very rare sight these days, let alone a couple. The Rebel Alliance is very lucky that we have three willing to join us.” Bail nodded towards Rey, whose lightsaber was visibly displayed once more. Luke made a mental note to remind her to hide it away somehow once they left the Palace. Bail added, “No one will be expecting the both of you to follow the ways of the Jedi of Old so you won’t have to worry about that. We’ve had Jedi with the Alliance before who had to adapt, even have the child of a Jedi whose parents both were with us, at least until the father died.”

“There is no luck, there is the Force.” Luke corrected absentmindedly before he realized what they were alluding to. 

“This again?” He asked disbelievingly. “You think we’re married?”

“I told you this was going to happen,” Rey reminded him as if that made the situation any better.

“But why is it always this? Why doesn’t anyone ask if we’re siblings or something? Why do they assume we’re married?” Luke griped, severely displeased with the constant incorrect assumptions.

Seeing their reactions, Bail apologized, explaining, “You don’t look anything alike and are similar in age so it’s the first reasonable assumption to make, especially once we saw your behaviour.”

“Our behaviour?”

“You both act like you’re either about to tear the other’s clothes off or throw them out a window.” Han leered at them.

Luke wasn’t sure what their expressions looked like, but judging by the amused looks on Leia’s parents’ faces, it was hilarious.

“It’s the second one,” Rey insisted.

“Yes, definitely the second one.” Luke agreed instantly.

“They’re not a couple,” Obi-Wan confirmed, for what Luke was pretty sure was the third time already. “Trust me, the world would not survive if these two got together.”

“A little on the nose there, don’t you think?” Luke asked mildly.

Obi-Wan winced at the unintended faux-pas. “My apologies, that was in extremely bad taste.”

The Organas just looked confused which was fair considering they had no idea what they were talking about.

“Anyways,” Han butt in, “If you could give me my credits so I can get on my way, that would be great.”

Bail nodded, and went up to the door, and called down the hall to a guard. He instructed them to take Han down to get paid his due. They watched in silence as the door shut before Rey exclaimed, “What was that?”

Obi-Wan didn’t even bother asking what she was talking about and turned to Luke, silently asking the same question.

“What was what?”

“That!” She said, pointing at the door where Han just exited, “We can’t just let him leave. We still need him.”

“I know,” Luke sighed, “That’s why I’m going to ask him to take us to Yavin as well. Hopefully, he’ll stick around like he did last time, but ultimately it’s up to him.” He told her sternly. “We’re not here to play catch-up with everybody for something they would have no reason to know nor expect. Their lives should remain separate from the ones we remember.”

Rey looked ready to continue arguing, but thankfully, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Luke raised an eyebrow at the royals questioningly who nodded back at him. Taking that as permission, Luke opened the door of the room, admitting a rather hasty young guard who made their way straight to the rulers.

“Your Majesties,” They bowed, out of breath as they gasped out, “Princess Leia has made contact with the communications tower. Her estimated time of arrival is 3 minutes and 30 seconds.”

Breha immediately stood, thanking the guard and sending them back to their post. They scurried off, not even looking at the no-doubt strange group of people in the room. He wasn’t quite sure what that said about the kind of people the Organas hired.

“Well,” Rey said, unreasonably smug for no particular reason. “Looks like Leia didn’t need our help after all.”

“I told her how to escape the cell,” Luke protested. “Besides, it’s not like you did anything to help.”

“Master Kenobi didn’t do anything to help,” Rey pointed out churlishly. “Wasn’t he the whole reason we came in the first place?”

“We came because she’s my _sister_ and she was being held captive by the Empire including our _Sith Lord father_ who is still up there, by the way.” Luke retorted, somewhat harshly based on the way the younger Jedi seemed to flinch back slightly before widening her stance as if preparing for a spar.

Or a fight said a nasty little whisper in the back of his mind. He could fight her, make her submit to him and then maybe, just maybe, she would listen to him and he could make sure that she wouldn’t betray him too, just like Kylo Ren did. After all, evil was in her blood, in her very powers that she got from _him_ -

“No,” Luke cried out loud, “That’s not true!”

He vaguely sensed the other occupants of the room looking at him in concern as he dug his palms into his eye sockets.

“Luke?” Rey asked, for once sounding concerned. Wasn’t that a first? She’d never been that concerned about him before. The girl had even hit him over the head without feeling even the slightest bit of guilt.

“Luke!” Obi-Wan cried out as he straightened back upright, his now-clenched hands moving down to the side as he tried to calm his suddenly rapid breaths. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Nothing,” He muttered, batting the worried hands away, “I’m fine now.”

“Clearly,” came Rey’s sarcastic comment. He deliberately avoided looking at her. 

What had just happened to him? Was that one of the side effects of cutting himself off from the Force that Obi-Wan has mentioned earlier? If so, why did he just get it now and not right after he reconnected with the Force? Maybe he was just going insane like everyone said he would. Maybe he was still on the island and all of this just a very bad dream. Or maybe he was still one with the Force and this was his eternal punishment, his penance for everything he did, all of the lives he’d ruined.

Before he could think about it more, there was another knock on the door.

“Mama, Papa?” came Leia’s voice, stifled by the presence of the large door in between. “Are you there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke: so if ur dad is the Emperor, what does that make you
> 
> Rey: nothing, cause HE’S NOT MY DAD
> 
> Also
> 
> Luke: hey, use the Force to get out of ur cell
> 
> Leia: who?? Is this Vader???
> 
> Luke: what the hell, no
> 
> Leia: get out of my head, Vader
> 
> Luke: I’m NOT Darth Vader!!
> 
> Vader: WHAT’S THIS
> 
> Luke: shit, Rey help me
> 
> Vader and Leia, simultaneously: who’s Rey?
> 
> Luke: SHIT


End file.
